


Терновник и перо птицы Рукх

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Налаживать контакт с обскуром очень нелегко, но Грейвз делает всё возможное и готовится учить Криденса магии, а также выполняет обещания.





	

Первые признаки он заметил пару недель назад, ещё в Нормандии. Вдруг ни с того ни с сего хотелось обернуться, обшарить взглядом лица людей. Вдруг казалось - сейчас что-то случится. Потом начал пропадать аппетит. Грейвз делал глоток виски и не чувствовал никакого вкуса - только остроту алкоголя на языке. Не чувствовал, сколько сахара положил в чай. Перестал узнавать свой парфюм. Начал просыпаться по ночам. От случайной фразы о чём-то простом, будничном, вдруг перехватывало горло, а к глазам подкатывала горячая волна.   
Стареешь, Персиваль, стареешь, - говорил он себе. Сдаёшь. Нервишки пошаливают.  
Такое случалось не первый раз. Он знал за собой это свойство: в минуты опасности, когда необходимо действовать и спокойно рассуждать, он не чувствовал ни тени тревоги. Был азарт, злость, был адреналин. И только потом, когда наступал покой, до него докатывалось всё то, что он запрещал себе чувствовать.   
Страх. Холодный, прилипчивый страх, который гнал мурашки по коже и поднимал дыбом волоски на руках и затылке. Что за глупость - ведь всё уже кончилось. Он выбрался из плена, а не сдох там, привязанный к стулу. Он остался жив. Он избежал казни, отыскал Криденса, забрал его с собой, залёг на дно... Ведь это победы, череда значительных событий, за каждое из которых он мог сказать себе - молодец.  
Молодец, что попался ему в лапы. Молодец, что не смог найти в себе силы противостоять Гриндевальду. Молодец, что подставил под удар весь город, всю страну, молодец, что сбежал, поджав хвост, отказался от борьбы, бросил дом, потерял имя, карьеру, друзей, цель в жизни...  
Молодец, Персиваль.  
Такое уже бывало с ним - не раз. После войны его накрыло внезапно, без предупреждения. Не было никаких признаков - а может быть, он просто ещё не умел их различать. Он провел в отпуске две недели, не имея сил даже выйти из дома, просто сидя на одном месте и глядя в окно.   
Такое было после смерти Лоренса.  
Первый и последний роман, который Грейвз завёл на службе.  
Они оба были аврорами. Персиваль руководил отрядом, Лоренс пришёл из Ильверморни. Отличная семья, хорошие рекомендации, сообразительный амбициозный парень. Пять лет разницы в пользу Грейвза. Искра пробежала между ними, стоило задержать взгляд друг на друге. Был ли Персиваль влюблён?.. Возможно. Он не успел этого понять. Через два месяца Лоренса зацепило проклятием во время облавы. Умер на месте - да что там умер, от него даже шляпы не осталось. С тех пор, вот уже лет семнадцать, Грейвз не заводил отношений ни на работе, ни вне её. Предпочитал случайные связи.  
Такое было после того громкого дела с мисс Мередит, которая баловалась вуду. Нью-Йорк полгода трясло от страха, потому что хорошенькая маленькая леди возжелала составить голема из человеческой плоти - и составила, надо сказать. Когда её взяли и обнаружили у неё дома, так сказать, лишние детали, даже бывалые авроры выходили на воздух проблеваться.  
Такое было после гоблинской войны в Квинсе, когда несколько крупных кланов сцепились за власть. Всё началось как мелкое недоразумение: один юный гоблин забрёл повеселиться на чужую территорию, другой юный гоблин плюнул ему в рожу и превратил в ночной горшок, превращённый оказался отпрыском главы клана - и понеслось. Грейвз влез в самую гущу событий, пытаясь заставить этих идиотов утихомириться, но никто не хотел договариваться. Гоблины убивали друг друга прямо на улицах, посреди толпы. Счёт жертв только среди не-магов шёл на десятки. Ему самому пришлось провести несколько очень неприятных минут на карнизе двадцатого этажа Флэтайрон-билдинг, пока гоблины из клана Перчатки спорили, убивать его за вмешательство в войну или послать клану Белоглазых в знак доброй воли, и пусть те сами его убьют.  
За двадцать с лишним лет службы в аврорате таких историй набралось немало. Некоторые забывались легко, некоторые вспоминались весело. Некоторые притаскивали за собой тошнотворный хвост отложенных переживаний.   
Когда придут кошмары, пережить их будет непросто. У него под боком обскур, который нуждается в постоянном контроле. Его нужно учить, его нужно воспитывать. Ему нельзя показывать слабость, потому что если эта разрушительная сила, запрятанная в Криденсе, почует трещину в броне - может произойти всё, что угодно.

Грейвз смотрел в круглое зеркало и видел там чужое лицо. Знакомое, но чужое. Ванная комната в отражении тоже была и знакомой, и чужой: белая плитка в кирпичик, чугунная ванна на когтистых лапах, чёрный холодный пол. Гриндевальд усмехался и беззвучно аплодировал.  
\- Отлично сработано, Персиваль. В Министерстве Магии я бы до него не добрался, а тут ты сам предлагаешь его мне на блюдечке. Ты ведь не думаешь, что можешь его защитить?.. - Гриндевальд склонил голову набок. - Ты не можешь так думать, ты понимаешь, что слаб.  
\- Хватит мне сниться, - сказал Грейвз, обеими руками упираясь в край раковины.  
\- Не тебе это решать, мой дорогой, - сказал Гриндевальд в зеркале. - Думал, я ничего не оставил в твоей голове?.. - он улыбнулся. - Думал, если сбежишь, всё закончится?.. Нет, Персиваль. Всё только начнётся...  
Он проснулся усилием воли. Долго лежал без движения, слушая колотящееся сердце. Лунный свет скользил по тёмной спальне, как живой, натыкаясь на посеребрённый геометрический узор обоев, бронзовое изножье кровати, переплетение линий на ковре. Грейвз дождался, пока утихнет стук в ушах, поднялся, набросил домашний халат. Спустился в столовую, где за ужином оставил свой портсигар. Прежний, серебряный с монограммой, остался там же, где и вся остальная жизнь - в Нью-Йорке. Новый был простым, можно сказать - скромным. Квадратный стальной корпус, фабричное клеймо на задней крышке, рифлёная поверхность.   
Не зажигая свет, Грейвз поставил стул боком к столу, сел, облокотился. В Нью-Йорке он двадцать пять лет покупал табак у одного и того же мастера. Индра Мукерджи из рода нагов держал лавку на Чемберс стрит, в старой части Манхэттена. Персиваль заглядывал к нему раз в неделю, покупал пачку "Королевы Анны" и по вечерам крутил себе сигареты. Его успокаивало делать это вручную.   
Он садился за обеденный стол - почему за обеденный, кстати, и сам не знал, но за письменным столом в кабинете сигареты всегда выходили кривыми и лохматились - раскладывал табак и бумагу, ставил рядом стакан чистого вермута. Отмерял на глаз, ровнял, заворачивал, облизывая клейкий край. За вечер получалось штук двадцать - как раз хватало заполнить портсигар на несколько рабочих дней. А если было лень или не хватало времени - там же, у Индры, покупал тонкие индийские сигариллы с едва сладковатым запахом.   
Здесь, в Англии, у него не было времени искать себе другую нажью лавку. Привычного табака тут тоже не было, он взял первый попавшийся подороже, понадеявшись, что цена обозначает качество.  
Что сказать - сильно он не ошибся.

Сигарета затлела, едва он поднёс её ко рту. Грейвз выпустил дым, посмотрел, как тот заклубился сквозь поток лунного света. Пристроил затылок на высокую твёрдую спинку стула. Надо попросить Ньюта заглядывать сюда почаще. Надо наладить связь с местным сообществом. Надо вытряхнуть мальчишку из этих чудовищных тряпок и купить ему приличной одежды. Надо найти для него учебники. Надо начать уроки. Надо, надо, надо... Прежде всего надо взять себя в руки. Переждать панику. Это временно, это пройдёт. Потом станет легче.   
Забытый столбик пепла упал на крышку стола, исчез, едва коснулся полированного дерева. Грейвз бросил окурок в пепельницу, не затушив, сразу потянулся за второй сигаретой.   
В проёме двери, в тёмном коридоре стоял кто-то с белым лицом. Высокая тёмная фигура, едва различимая в тени. Страх ударил по нервам, Грейвз мгновенно собрался - но это был всего лишь Криденс. Стоял, покачивался, одним пальцем постукивая по косяку.  
Дожил, Персиваль. Скоро от тени своей будешь шарахаться.  
\- Почему ты не спишь?.. - спросил Грейвз, затянувшись.  
\- Простите, сэр, - по привычке завёл тот. После паузы добавил: - Я думал о Модести. Она мне снилась.  
Ну, конечно. У всех есть свои дурные сны и воспоминания, которые хотелось бы вынуть из головы. Тебя преследует Гриндевальд, а что преследует Криденса?... Или кто?..  
\- Я помню её, - сказал Грейвз. - Твоя сестра, верно? Такая странная замкнутая девочка. Что с ней стало?..  
\- Я... не знаю, сэр, - Криденс опустил глаза. - Я не видел её... с того дня.   
Ох, вот ведь пакость. Наверное, ему не хватает прежней семьи. Если это сборище беспризорников под крылом фанатичной истерички можно было назвать семьёй...   
\- Ты скучаешь по ней?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Я... да, сэр, - неловко сказал тот. - Я бы хотел знать, что у неё всё хорошо.  
\- Ты можешь попросить мистера Саламандера написать Тине, - предложил Грейвз. - Ты её видел. Мисс Голдштейн, приятная молодая женщина, которая однажды устроила бардак у вас в церкви. Она постарается отыскать твою сестру.  
Кажется, Криденс чуть улыбнулся, но в темноте было не разобрать.  
\- Иди сюда, - велел Грейвз. - Раз ты всё равно не спишь.  
Он уже собирался позвать Финли, чтобы тот сообразил какого-нибудь горячего молока и печенья - чем там кормят детей, которые не могут заснуть?.. - но Криденс, приблизившись, вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол, вдруг сложился и сел прямо на пол. У ног Грейвза. Едва заметно качнулся из стороны в сторону, приткнулся острым плечом к бедру.   
Он сел спиной, Грейвз не видел его лица - только затылок с ровной линией густых волос и подбритую шею, торчащую из мягкого ворота пижамы. Хорошо, что Криденс тоже не мог видеть лица Грейвза, потому что сдержанное потрясение на нём, пожалуй, загубило бы на корню весь воспитательный процесс.   
Персиваль выдохнул, сглотнул и потянулся пальцами к его шее. Удержаться и не погладить было выше его сил. Криденс подался назад, подставляясь под ласку, кажется, тихо вздохнул. Грейвз погладил его по волосам. Кончики пальцев как будто покалывало, и он прочёсывал тяжёлые чёрные пряди, чтобы избавиться от странного ощущения. Криденс подобрал под себя ноги и прижался виском к колену Грейвза. И совершенно точно вздохнул - спокойно, глубоко, как человек, который нашёл, что искал.  
Грейвз сидел молча. Курил, гладил Криденса по волосам. Что же ты делаешь, мальчик. Не понимаешь, что делаешь...  
\- Вам грустно, сэр?.. - негромко спросил Криденс.  
\- Мне снятся плохие сны, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Про то, что с вами делал... этот человек?..  
Криденс упорно отказывался называть Гриндевальда по имени, будто имя ещё надо было заслужить.  
\- Он ничего не делал со мной, кроме того, что держал в плену и разговаривал. Он не мог даже ударить меня, - Грейвз усмехнулся. - Каждая царапина повторилась бы и на нём. У оборотного зелья есть свои плюсы и свои минусы... Иногда мне удавалось приложиться лицом об пол или подоконник, но, видимо, никто не интересовался, откуда у главы аврората берутся ссадины на лице...   
\- Он лечил мне руки, когда Мэри Лу наказывала меня... - негромко сказал Криденс. - Он не мог вылечить себя?..  
\- Он не мог вылечить меня, - поправил Грейвз. - Насколько я помню свою занятость, у него не всегда было время сесть и позавтракать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бегать ко мне и подправлять каждый синяк.  
Криденс помолчал. Голова у него была тяжёлой, волосы - гладкими. Грейвз чувствовал, как тепло медленно разливается по телу, поднимается по бедру от колена, согревает локоть, предплечье - будто Криденс был волшебным огоньком, у которого можно греться в морозную ночь. Тепло добралось до щёк, мягко разжало рёбра, разрешило дышать в полную силу.  
\- Как вы сумели сбежать, сэр?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Я не сумел, - ответил Грейвз.   
Странно, это признание далось так легко. Пожалуй, никому в мире он не сказал бы, что не справился. Но Криденс с его простым, наивным языком, задавал вопросы удивительно метко. Хочешь - не хочешь, а ответить придётся - хотя бы самому себе.   
\- Я пытался сбежать, но Гриндевальд был очень предусмотрителен. Я был окружён чарами, чтобы не мог колдовать, связан, чтобы не мог уйти. Однажды я едва не выбрался, и он стал применять сонное заклятье, когда уходил. Иногда между его визитами проходило несколько дней... Когда коллеги заметили, что я - то есть, он, - странно похудел и осунулся, ему пришлось приставить ко мне домового эльфа. По крайней мере, про голод я забыл, - задумчиво сказал Грейвз, - зато у Гриндевальда появился новый способ поиздеваться... Есть мне приходилось с собственного фамильного сервиза. Лишнее напоминание о том, что он забрал всю мою жизнь.  
У него дрогнул голос, и Криденс повернул голову, подставился щекой под пальцы. Грейвз замолчал. Задержал ладонь на его лице.  
\- Я отвлёкся. Ты спрашивал не об этом, мой мальчик. Ты хотел знать, как я освободился.  
\- Я хотел... - тихо повторил тот. - Я ничего о вас не знаю. Вы расскажете мне?.. О чём-нибудь?.. Какой у вас... любимый цвет?..  
\- Тёмно-зелёный, - сказал Грейвз, проводя кончиками пальцев по его виску, приглаживая бровь, спускаясь ниже по спинке носа к идеально вырезанным ноздрям, от них - к уголку губ и подбородку. - Я смог освободиться, только когда Гриндевальда схватили. К нему применили особое воздействие... оно снимает все чары, наложенные на волшебника - и некоторые из тех, что он накладывал сам. Когда его заклинания потеряли силу, я смог дать знать о себе, и меня нашли.   
\- Тёмно-зелёный, - повторил Криденс. - Как рождественский венок?..  
\- Или папоротник.  
\- Или мох?..  
\- Или птичьи перья.   
Криденс замолчал, и, наверное, опустил глаза. Грейвз мягко гладил его большим пальцем по краю уха.   
\- Вам было страшно, сэр?..  
\- Нет. Я был очень зол. На себя... на него. На моих коллег, которые за столько времени не заметили подмены.   
\- Простите, сэр...   
\- Ты не виноват, Криденс. Мы не знаем друг друга, ты не мог почувствовать разницы.  
\- Но я чувствовал...   
\- Неужели, - Грейвз усмехнулся.  
Криденс чуть вздрогнул, застыл, будто окаменел.   
\- Простите... - прошептал он.  
Персиваль взял новую сигарету, затянулся, продолжая тихо гладить мальчишку по волосам.  
\- Не бойся, Криденс. Расскажи мне, что ты заметил. Он был другим?..  
\- Да... - выдохнул тот. - Я всегда чувствовал, как вы на меня смотрите. И когда вы меня обнимали... было так тепло, будто у вас внутри раскалённая железная печка.  
\- Или костёр, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Или камин, - даже по голосу было слышно, что Криденс улыбнулся. - Я заметил сразу. Когда вы вошли в церковь... В тот день, когда пришла мисс Голдштейн и... наказала Мэри Лу. Мне тогда показалось, что вы сейчас всё исправите, всё... неправильное. Вокруг... и во мне.   
\- В тебе нет ничего неправильного, мой мальчик, - сказал Грейвз. - Только магия, которая не знала выхода. И что... - он криво усмехнулся, понимая, что напрашивается на наивный, нелепый комплимент, но услышать его так хотелось, что он не смог промолчать. Смог только выдержать паузу, чтобы горькая усмешка сползла с губ и не просочилась в голос. - Значит... другой был холодным?..  
\- Он тоже обнимал меня... Повторял, что я особенный... Обещал забрать... Он не был злым, но он был... пустым. Он всегда приходил на пару минут. Не разговаривал со мной... никогда не забирал листовки, не гулял, не стоял рядом... Он всё время торопился. Я думал, я рассердил вас, что вы так изменились. Мистер Грейвз...  
\- Да, мой мальчик.  
\- Он приходил, потому что ему был нужен ребёнок. Обскур.   
\- Именно так.  
\- Он всё время твердил об этом. Что я должен помочь.   
Криденс замялся. Грейвз не торопил его, чувствуя, как тот собирается с мыслями. Дымные завитки плавали по столовой, медленно таяли.  
\- Вы никогда ни о чём не просили, - прошептал Криденс. - Почему вы приходили ко мне?..  
Грейвз выдохнул. Жгучий стыд плеснул на лицо. Ох, мальчик...  
Соврать он не мог. Сказать правду?.. Да, скажи ему правду, Персиваль. Расскажи про свои фантазии, про всё, о чём думал сотни раз, о том, что даже перед смертью, старый идиот, фантазировал про то, как бы ты его трахнул. Про то, как тебе было плевать на его жизнь, про то, как дрочил после каждой встречи, про то, как пытался незаметно прижаться стояком к его бедру каждый раз, как обнимал его, расскажи об этом...  
\- Я приходил к тебе, - с трудом сказал Грейвз, - потому что ты мне нравился.  
\- Я нравился вам... сэр?.. - потрясённо повторил Криденс.   
\- Так же, как и сейчас. Я хотел помочь тебе. Ты родился волшебником, но судьба была к тебе несправедлива. Я искал возможность вернуть тебя в тот мир, которому ты принадлежишь, сдержать своё обещание... Я приходил для того, чтобы ты знал: я помню о нём.   
\- А если... я не смогу?.. - еле слышно спросил Криденс. - Вы вернёте меня обратно?..  
\- Ты никогда не вернёшься обратно, - резко сказал Грейвз.  
\- А если эта тьма... забрала себе все волшебные силы?..  
\- А вот это мы проверим в ближайшее время, - выдохнул Грейвз, с облегчением оставляя трудную тему. - Утром мы отправимся в Лондон. Тебе нужны учебники. И волшебная палочка. Пора начинать.  
Криденс потёрся щекой о его колено и тихо сказал:  
\- Я буду очень стараться не разочаровать вас, сэр... 

На Диагон-аллее было не слишком-то людно. Рождество и Новый Год миновали, праздничная мишура была убрана, и узкая улочка, застроенная кособокими домишками, выглядела, прямо сказать... убого. Грейвз стоял посреди дороги, на кривой булыжной мостовой, и оглядывал, так сказать, центр магического Лондона. На остроконечных черепичных крышах виднелись прорехи, будто дырки в драконьей чешуе. Полотняные навесы над лавками хлопали от ветра, прикрывая от дождя и снега деревянные телеги со всякой всячиной: склянками, пучками травы, сушеными жабами, тритоньей икрой, птичьим молоком в тонких флаконах, кошачьим топотом в маленьких берестяных шкатулках. Деревянные вывески с облупившейся от времени краской покачивались и скрипели. Лавки побогаче щеголяли витринами в решетчатых переплётах: там были мётлы, совы, квиддичная форма, книги, сласти, мантии, порошки, зелья, котлы и сотни других вещей.  
Волшебники и волшебницы в остроконечных шляпах и мантиях, подметая подолами мостовую, бродили от одной лавки к другой.   
\- Мерлиновы яйца, - выдохнул Грейвз. - Здесь что, никогда ничего не меняется?..  
Криденс стоял у него за спиной и сосредоточенно дышал, всё ещё бледный после аппарации. Грейвз повернулся, протянул ему мятный леденец:  
\- Возьми. Это поможет, а со временем ты привыкнешь.  
\- Спасибо... сэр.  
Криденс зашуршал фантиком, сунул конфету за щёку. Грейвз внимательно следил за его лицом, дожидаясь, пока оно примет нормальный цвет. Криденс сглотнул, коротко стрельнул в него глазами:  
\- Мне уже лучше... сэр.   
\- Очень хорошо. Сначала мы разберёмся с главной проблемой. Я слышал, что мистер Олливандер - специалист в изготовлении волшебных палочек. Проверим, насколько он хорош.  
\- Сэр, у меня... мне нечем будет заплатить.  
\- Я знаю. Не волнуйся. Пока ты живёшь со мной, я беру на себя твои расходы.  
Криденс побледнел обратно, буквально выцвел, как старая колдография, заморгал, опустив глаза.  
\- Почему... почему "пока", сэр?.. Потом вы меня прогоните?.. Пожалуйста, я...  
\- Тихо, тихо... - Грейвз быстро обнял мальчишку, прижал к себе, положил тёплую ладонь на колкий затылок.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр... - он сбивчиво шептал, задыхаясь, - не надо... Я буду... Я сделаю всё, что скажете...  
\- Тихо, - приказал Грейвз. - Замолчи. Замолчи... Я не прогоню тебя.   
\- Но вы сказали...  
\- Я сказал - пока ты живёшь со мной. Я не сказал - пока я не выгнал тебя.   
Криденс прерывисто вздохнул, перестав дрожать, обнял в ответ, положил раскрытые ладони на спину Грейвзу.  
\- Я скажу тебе это один раз и больше повторять не стану, - негромко сказал тот, коснувшись губами его уха. - Запомни как следует.   
\- Да, сэр...  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, - сказал Грейвз тем же тоном, каким только что приказывал замолчать.   
Криденс прижался так, словно хотел проплавиться через мантию, жилет и рубашку, растечься по коже вместо одежды, пробраться под кожу и влиться в кровь. Грейвз молчал, поглаживая его по затылку. Эту панику следовало пресечь сразу, чтобы не приходилось вытирать мальчишке нос и уговаривать не ударяться в слёзы каждый раз, как ему покажется, что Грейвз может выставить его из дома.   
\- Ты запомнил?.. - жёстко спросил он, когда у Криденса выровнялось дыхание.  
\- Да... сэр, - с облегчением выдохнул тот.  
\- Хорошо, - Грейвз разжал руки, последний раз скользнув пальцами по его волосам. - Иди за мной. 

Джербольд Олливандер держал магазинчик на первом этаже маленького обшарпанного домика. Над дверью поблёкшими золотыми буквами переливалась вывеска, в витрине были небрежно выставлены три палочки на подставках. Можно было подумать, что дряхлость и следы времени являются здесь едва ли не знаком качества. Грейвз саркастично хмыкнул и толкнул дверь.  
Внутри было тесно и пыльно. Стол с раскрытой конторской книгой, колокольчик, стул для посетителей - всё остальное пространство было занято стеллажами. Сотни, если не тысячи волшебных палочек лежали в них, как спички в коробках.   
Хозяин дремал за столом, подперев кулаком голову.  
\- Доброе утро! - раздражённо позвал Грейвз. Олливандер вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.   
\- Чем могу помочь, господа?..  
Грейвз взял за локоть Криденса и выдвинул его вперёд:  
\- Молодому человеку нужна палочка.  
\- О.  
Волшебник встал из-за стола, подошёл к Криденсу.  
\- Какая палочка была у вас раньше?..  
\- Никакой, - ответил за него Грейвз.  
Олливандер высоко поднял седые брови.  
\- Никакой?..  
\- Это долгая история, - сказал Грейвз. - Давайте просто подберем палочку.  
Олливандер со значением выпрямился и заложил руку за отворот старомодного сюртука.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер...  
\- Грейвз.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Грейвз, но нельзя просто так прийти и подобрать палочку для вашего... сына?..  
Он сдержанно поморщился. Это оказалось неприятно. Конечно, при такой разнице в возрасте другого и не заподозришь... А если и заподозришь, то вслух не произнесёшь. Да и кто они друг другу, в самом деле?.. Не родня, не друзья, не любовники.   
\- Для моего воспитанника, - сухо сказал Грейвз. - Его зовут Криденс.  
\- Для вашего воспитанника по имени Криденс. Я должен знать, кто он такой, кто его родители, как он рос...  
\- Вы должны это знать, потому что вы обожаете сплетничать, - оборвал Грейвз. - Палочка сама выберет хозяина, просто не надо примешивать к этому ваше любопытство. Сэр.   
\- Американец, - сказал Олливандер, раздражённо блеснув глазами.  
\- Терпеть не могу зря тратить время, - подтвердил Грейвз. - Давайте начнём с ивы, ольхи и... - он обернулся на Криденса, смерил его взглядом, - падуба.  
\- Давайте я буду делать свою работу, а вы прибережёте советы для тех, кто в них нуждается?.. - холодно предложил Олливандер.  
Грейвз хотел было ответить, но вовремя подумал о том, что пришёл сюда не срывать своё раздражение на старом мастере, а воспользоваться его услугами, так что глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул. Со стола взметнулась пыль. Тихо, Персиваль. Ишь, как взвился, когда Криденса твоим сыном назвали. Привыкай. Теперь это часто будет. Осторожные вежливые взгляды, вопросительные интонации, неловкие заминки: "это ваш... эммм... сын?.. племянник?.. кузен?..". Это мальчик, которого я надеюсь сделать своим любовником - скверно звучит, правда?.. Это мальчик, которого я собираюсь сделать своим оружием - ещё хуже, Персиваль, думай дальше.   
Это мой мальчик. Это просто МОЙ мальчик.  
\- Я был невежлив, - сказал Грейвз, - Приношу свои извинения.  
Олливандер смерил его прищуренным взглядом и кивнул.  
\- Ну что же, молодой человек, - он развернулся к Криденсу, - как верно заметил ваш... спутник, волшебная палочка сама выбирает себе хозяина, и моя задача - помочь вам найти её, а ей - найти вас. Позвольте руку, я должен кое-что измерить...  
Грейвз взял стул для посетителей, заклинанием очистил его от пыли и сел, положив ногу на ногу. Встретился глазами с Криденсом, кивнул: "всё в порядке, я присматриваю за тобой", сцепил пальцы на колене. Олливандер был низкорослым, едва доставал Криденсу до плеча. Вертел мальчишку так и эдак, замерял длину рук и пальцев, бормотал себе под нос, задавал вопросы.  
Криденс выглядел до зубовного скрежета нелепо в одежде, доставшейся от Ньюта. Грейвз рассматривал его, скользя взглядом по рукам, разведённым в стороны, мягкому синему пиджаку, коричневому пальто, стройным ногам в брюках, едва доходивших до щиколоток... Мерлин, как же ему шёл чёрный. Надо вернуть ему этот цвет. Первым делом после покупки учебников.  
\- Это берёза, внутри - шерсть белого единорога, - сказал Олливандер, протягивая Криденсу палочку. Тот нерешительно глянул на Грейвза.  
\- Просто возьми, - он шевельнул пальцами, сцепленными в замок. - Если палочка не твоя - ничего не произойдёт. Скорее всего, не твоя - я ещё не видел, чтобы её удалось найти с первого раза.   
Криденс потянулся и обхватил пальцами белую деревянную ручку с тонкими чёрными прожилками. Лицо у него преобразилось, Грейвз даже чуть подался вперёд, чтобы не упустить. Посветлело, стало немного... детским?.. Да он же в восторге, - догадался Грейвз. Не умеет это показать, но он в полном щенячьем восторге!.. Скулы будто раздвинулись, глаза округлились, зажглись...   
\- Взмахни, - скомандовал Грейвз.  
\- Как?.. - Криденс смотрел прямо на него, глаза в глаза, смотрел жадно, не отводя взгляд.  
\- Вверх-вниз.  
Криденс неумело дёрнул рукой, будто нарисовал в воздухе линию. Локоть зажал, плечо поднял - ох, Персиваль, научишь ты его палочку держать, научишь, только держись... И стойку делать научишь, и ноги ставить, и работать рукой свободно, от плеча...   
\- Следующую, - скомандовал Грейвз.   
Олливандер забрал берёзовую палочку зашуршал коробками и тонкой обёрточной бумагой. Криденс слегка поник, но храбрился.  
\- Мистер Грейвз... а если здесь нет моей палочки?..  
\- Она здесь, - сказал Грейвз. - Она всегда оказывается в первом магазине, куда ты заходишь. Если бы я отвёл тебя к мистеру Йонкеру, у которого купил свою, твоя палочка нашлась бы там.   
\- Почему?.. - тот слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Потому что это магия, - Грейвз улыбнулся в ответ.  
Они перепробовали с десяток палочек, но не подошла ни одна - ни ольха, ни ива, ни клён, ни ясень. Криденс начал сомневаться в успехе, видно было, как у него опять ссутулились плечи.   
\- Мистер Олливандер, - позвал Грейвз. - А нет ли у вас какой-нибудь странной и необычной палочки, которая непонятно кому подойдёт?.. Что-нибудь, что всегда стараются спрятать с глаз долой и засовывают в самый дальний угол?..  
Тот остановился, задумался, постучал себя пальцами по губам.  
\- Вы знаете, сэр... кажется, кое-что есть. Да, я припоминаю, кажется, кое-что есть, - он оживился. - Как хорошо, что вы об этом заговорили!.. Есть одна палочка. Очень странная, сэр. Мой отец сделал всего одну такую, на пробу, но оказалось, что с ней трудно совладать. Она очень... хотя вы сами увидите.  
Олливандер скрылся в глубине магазинчика, оттуда доносилось только его бормотание, скрип колёсиков приставной лестницы и шорох.   
\- Нашёл!..  
Палочка действительно была странной. Длинная и тонкая, узловатая, с отметинами от сучков, такого тёмного багрово-коричневого цвета, что казалась почти чёрной. Накладную ручку из палисандра украшала резьба.  
\- Терновник и перо птицы Рукх, - сказал Олливандер, протянув палочку Криденсу. Тот взял - и Грейвз почувствовал, как невидимая волна ударила в лицо, оглушив на секунду. Посыпались чёрные искры, Криденс на мгновение как будто расплылся, в ушах зазвенело.  
\- Это она, - со священным ужасом сказал Олливандер.  
\- Это она, - подтвердил Грейвз.   
\- Удивительный эффект!.. Удивительный! Вы понимаете, обычно я вижу красные искры, может быть, золотые... Но чёрные!..  
Криденс смотрел на палочку, будто никак не мог сфокусировать на ней взгляд, хмурился, отодвигал руку подальше.  
\- Сколько?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Пять галеонов.  
\- Чеки принимаете?..  
\- Гринготтс?..  
\- Нет. Ла Френе-Фейель.  
\- Не знаю такого. А, пусть сами разбираются, - Олливандер махнул рукой. - Выписывайте. 

В рукаве пиджака Ньюта оказался правильный кармашек для палочки - такой, в котором она исчезала целиком и падала в ладонь, стоило только встряхнуть рукой определённым образом. Грейвз помог заправить её внутрь, показал, как доставать. Криденс выглядел ошалевшим и немного пьяным. Он всё время поджимал пальцы, трогая деревянный кончик в рукаве.   
Книжный магазин "Флориш и Блоттс" был почти пустым: несколько посетителей бродили по галерее, перелистывая книги в полном молчании. Книгами здесь было завалено всё: полки, стулья, витрины, лестница на второй этаж, все подоконники, даже на полу оставалось не так много места для прохода. Грейвз с тоской вспомнил огромный, хорошо освещённый, многоэтажный магазин на Юникорн-лейн, где не приходилось пробираться между завалами и копаться в беспорядочных стопках книг, чтобы отыскать то, что требовалось. Там были прекрасные живые указатели в виде феечек, которые сопровождали посетителя к нужному отделу, появляясь и исчезая по хлопку в ладоши. Здесь же указатели были просто написаны на табличках с указующим перстом. Там драконы, здесь жизнеописания, рядом - травники. Кажется, о слове "систематизация" ни Флориш, ни Блоттс не слышали.  
\- Жди меня здесь, - Грейвз жестом смёл на пол стопку книг и за плечо усадил Криденса на освободившийся стул.   
\- Да, сэр, - тот поднял глаза, полные обожания, и чуть улыбнулся.  
Грейвз не сразу убрал руку с его плеча. Оказалось, что когда Криденс не пытается испуганно вжаться внутрь своего пиджака, а пребывает в хорошем настроении, он становится невыносимо привлекательным. Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
\- Жди здесь, - кашлянув, повторил Грейвз. - Я подойду к тебе, как только закончу.   
\- Да, сэр, - послушно сказал тот. Он бы сейчас согласился сидеть на морозе под дверью, а не в тёплом магазине, пахнущем книжной пылью, где можно поглазеть на странную обстановку и людей в пёстрых балахонах.  
Ещё одним неприятным разочарованием оказалось то, что учебников как таковых здесь не было и о них никогда не слышали. В местной волшебной школе учились по неадаптированным рукописям, часть знаний в которых уже устарела, а поэтому книги были снабжены длинным списком комментариев, подробно разъясняющих, какие места из текста следует не принимать во внимание. Конечно же, никто даже не чесался выпускать обновлённые переиздания: как можно вмешиваться в труд автора, который уже умер!.. Как можно тревожить его наследие!.. Нет, можно только со всей почтительностью таскать ошибки и ляпы из книги в книгу, добавляя пояснения, что уважаемый автор, конечно же, не мог знать... что в 1836 году было выяснено, что... что, по мнению другого автора, на самом деле... Твою же мать!..  
Грейвз с огромным трудом отыскал то, что хотя бы приблизительно подходило для новичка: толстую иллюстрированную энциклопедию по истории магии, практическое пособие по трансфигурации, брошюру с простенькими заклятиями и свод принципов защиты от Тёмных сил.   
Удивительно, но боевая магия была в Англии не в чести и считалась занятием тёмным, опасным, вредным и так далее. Британцы вовсю развлекались, выдумывая шуточки вроде "проклятия танцующих ног", веселящих чар, превращения соперника в хорька, стайку летучих мышей или самопишущее перо. Маги, исследующие и изобретающие заклинания атаки, считались в Англии чуть ли не отщепенцами. Потому что, конечно же, ну кому придёт в голову в самом деле желать человеку смерти?.. И правда, абсурд же. Грейвзу даже стало интересно, чем тут занимаются авроры - превращают преступников в вязаные салфетки?.. Танцуют с ними джигу?..   
В самом дальнем и тёмном углу магазина он отыскал сотню свежеизданных экземпляров "Вредоносные чары: восстановленные заклятия друидов, собранные и записанные Розвудом Фламбертом из Уэльса". Грейвз с полминуты приходил в себя от осознания, что сборник редчайших опасных заклинаний лежит тут просто так и пылится, потому что они никому не интересны.   
В Ильверморни огромное внимание уделялось практической магии, а на факультете Вампуса был отдельный курс, посвящённый атаке и защите. Здесь же маги жили в каком-то иллюзорном мире, наполненном старьём, сластями и пукающими лягушками.  
А ещё у них Зельеварение было обязательным предметом с первого курса. Зельеварение!.. Хорошо, уметь делать простенькое кровеостанавливающее или противопростудное зелье - это в самом деле полезный навык для домохозяйки, но почему нельзя взять пару хороших зельеваров, дать им помещение, нанять людей для сбора ингредиентов и не открыть пару-тройку магазинов зелий на все случаи жизни?.. Давным-давно изобрели вневременные проклятия, которые идеально сохраняют зелье сколько угодно долго. Зачем тратить время, почему нельзя облегчить всем жизнь?.. Нет, конечно, особо увлечённые могут и сами варить себе что угодно, но зачем принуждать к этому тех, кто мог бы заняться чем-то более интересным для себя и более полезным для общества?..  
Грейвз заплатил за книги, превратил увесистый свёрток в конверт размером с почтовую марку и сунул в жилетный карман. На этом обязательная часть визита в Лондон закончилась и началась приятная.  
\- Криденс, теперь мы идём к портному, - сообщил он.   
Криденс смотрел на него снизу вверх и хлопал глазами.  
\- Мистер Саламандер был очень добр, когда одолжил тебе часть своего гардероба... - "но у меня на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, когда я вижу тебя в этой попугайской расцветке", подумал Грейвз. - Но пришла пора обзавестись своей одеждой, а эту вернуть владельцу.   
\- Мы увидимся с Ньютом?.. - с надеждой спросил Криденс, и Грейвз ощутил укол ревности.  
\- Да. Сегодня вечером. Мы вернёмся в Шотландию вместе с ним.  
Ревность растаяла от ответного взгляда, полного немого восхищения.

Старинный магазин с мантиями Грейвз миновал, отвернувшись от витрины. Здесь всё ещё носили бесформенные робы и расшитые колпаки, и, судя по всему, мода на матерчатые остроносые туфли, завезённая с Востока во времена Крестовых походов, до сих пор не прошла. Грейвз уже начал думать, что придётся обращаться к маггловским портным, но надежда в нём ещё теплилась.  
Они медленно шли по улице. Криденс держался позади, вертел головой вправо, влево и вверх, разглядывая местные чудеса. Для него, конечно, это были настоящие чудеса. Грейвз страшно жалел, что так и не показал ему магический Нью-Йорк - великолепную, длинную, широкую Юникорн-Лейн, усаженную плачущими ивами, которые светятся в темноте. Театр русалок, где вместо сцены была вертикальная стена воды. Большинство их представлений были довольно фривольными, но увидеть их хотя бы раз в жизни точно стоило. А ещё были сияющие огнями универмаги, собравшие чудеса со всего мира на десятках своих этажей. Была круглая площадь Королевы Мэб, куда стекались маршруты аппарации со всей страны. Были летающие поезда. Было столько чудес, к которым он привык с детства и которые всё хотел, хотел показать... но не успел.  
Криденс придержал Грейвза за рукав, чтобы не отстать, вертя головой. Персиваль подставил ему локоть, как в прошлый раз, и Криденс благодарно взял его под руку. Они шли медленно - торопиться было совершенно некуда. Подходили к витринам, разглядывали диковины, назначение которых даже для Грейвза порой оставалось неясным. Возле магазина игрушек Криденс засмотрелся на волшебные шахматы. Фигурки переминались с ноги на ногу, кони встряхивали головой и негромко ржали. Короли и королевы обменивались оскорблениями.  
Грейвз получил свой набор фигур на шестой день рождения. Ему нравилось играть, но он терпеть не мог проигрывать, так что увлечься игрой всерьёз, как отец, он не смог.   
\- Они... живые?.. - спросил Криденс, глядя, как две пешки сошлись в центре поля и дубасят друг друга  
\- Отчасти. Они могут говорить и даже рассуждать - только на тему игры, конечно - но не чувствуют боли, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Я слышал про эту игру. Говорят, она очень сложная.  
\- Зависит от того, с кем ты играешь. Правила довольно просты... - он посмотрел на мальчишку и подумал: почему бы и нет?.. - Давай проверим, сумеешь ли ты освоить шахматы.   
\- О... - Криденс смутился, - мне кажется, я всё время буду проигрывать...  
\- Тем лучше для меня, - усмехнулся Грейвз, - мне понравился мой прошлый выигрыш.  
Криденс опустил глаза и нежно порозовел.  
Каждый игрок обладал своим собственным набором шахмат, потому что фигуры слушались лишь одного хозяина. Грейвз отпустил Криденса погулять вдоль витрины, быстро определился с выбором: чёрные с золотом, лаконичные, строгие фигуры римских легионеров.   
\- Шахматы должны быть похожи на владельца, - сказал Грейвз, нагнав мальчишку у дальней витрины. - Раз уж тебе достанутся белые, я бы выбрал...   
Он сделал паузу, заметил, куда Криденс стрельнул глазами. Спасибо вам, четверть века, проведённая в аврорате, сотни часов допросов, навык читать чужой язык тела и следить за чужим взглядом, наблюдательность, внимательность, умение раскалывать самых стойких простым разговором - спасибо вам за то, что эти навыки теперь пригодятся для дрессировки обскура.   
\- Я бы выбрал эти, - он ткнул пальцем в набор из белого мрамора, изображающий рыцарское войско.  
\- Очень красивые, - тихо вздохнул Криденс и улыбнулся.

Наконец Грейвз позволил себе получить награду за все сегодняшние мытарства. Ателье мсье Эммануэля Ле Папийон располагалось по соседству со зданием банка Гринготтс. Это было современное модное заведение, где в витринах были выставлены мужские костюмы хорошего кроя вместо опостылевших Грейвзу балахонов, а к ним прилагались шляпы, перчатки, галстуки, ботинки, жилеты и все другие аксессуары, необходимые современному человеку. Персиваль на мгновение задержался перед витриной, и его окликнули.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, если не ошибаюсь?..  
Из ателье вышел высокий светловолосый мужчина в брюках и приталенном сюртуке жемчужного цвета - после старомодных мантий на нём просто отдыхал глаз.   
\- Мы знакомы?.. - спросил Персиваль, на всякий случай заслоняя плечом Криденса.  
\- Нет, прошу прощения. Я просто слежу за событиями в мире. Юлий Малфой. Добро пожаловать в Англию, сэр, - он протянул руку.  
\- Рад знакомству, - искренне сказал Грейвз.   
Юлию Малфою было около сорока пяти, но выглядел он лет на десять моложе. У него были ясные зелёные глаза, вытянутое типично английское лицо, длинный заострённый нос и тонкие подвижные губы.   
Персиваль был наслышан об этой семье - как-никак, один из самых известных кланов Англии, ещё со времён Вильгельма Завоевателя влезший в политику, но всегда державшийся в тени. Если бы род Грейвзов не угасал, они могли бы помериться родословными.  
\- Вы приехали не один? - Малфой не без любопытства оглядел стушевавшегося мальчишку, который стоял, где-то растеряв всю радость, и теребил рукава пиджака.  
\- Это Криденс, мой протеже.  
\- Все мы иногда должны о ком-то заботиться, - заметил Малфой без тени иронии. - Мистер Грейвз, не могу выразить, как я рад встрече с вами. К сожалению, сейчас я спешу, но вы позволите пригласить вас ко мне в Уилтшир?.. Когда вы обоснуетесь и немного отдохнёте от забот.  
\- С удовольствием.  
\- Прекрасно! Тогда я пришлю вам сову. Скажем, на будущей неделе? В среду?..  
\- Вы пришлёте сову?.. - переспросил Грейвз.  
\- Да, с порт-ключом, - пояснил Малфой. - Что-то не так?..  
\- Не думал, что вы до сих пор пользуетесь совами, - признался тот. - Есть же мышиная почта, эльфы, телеграфные феи, в конце-концов.  
\- Мы здесь очень ценим традиции, мистер Грейвз, - заметил тот с лёгким укором. - Вы пытаетесь успеть за прогрессом, а мы сохраняем терпение и бережём прошлое.  
\- Берегли бы получше - носили бы вышитую бисером робу, а не брюки, - заметил Грейвз. Малфой рассмеялся и протянул руку для прощания:  
\- Значит, в среду?.. Мы с Клодией будем очень вас ждать.

Мсье Ле Папийон был типичным французом: невысокий, живой, смуглый, кудрявый. Тонкий, как тростинка, с ухоженными усиками над верхней губой. Он говорил по-английски с гортанным акцентом эмигранта, который выучил язык исключительно из вежливости. Никакого готового платья в его ателье не водилось - он работал исключительно на заказ.   
Устроившись на мягком диванчике, обитом фиолетовым бархатом, Грейвз поставил Криденса перед собой и листал иллюстрированный каталог моделей.  
\- Три обычных костюма, - диктовал он, перечисляя номера колдографий. - Один домашний, номер 25 или 37. Не могу выбрать, посмотрим на оба. Один выходной.  
\- Фрак или смокинг?.. - деловито уточнил мсье Ле Папийон.  
\- Смокинг, - Грейвз по-хозяйски скользнул взглядом по Криденсу, который стоял прямо, пока по нему вилась портняжная мерная лента. - Для фрака ещё рановато.  
\- Пальто?..  
\- Два чёрных.  
\- Рубашки?..  
\- Две самых простых, две под запонки, одна для смокинга.  
\- Пуговицы атласные или перламутр?  
\- Перламутр.  
\- Перчатки?..  
\- Белые, тёмно-серые и пару чёрных.   
Лента скользила по Криденсу, как змейка - по шее, плечам, груди. Тот поднял руку и прижал её пальцем у ключицы. Лента затрепетала и выскользнула. Криденс поймал её за хвост, она опять вырвалась. Он улыбнулся.  
Он тыкал в неё пальцем, будто это была какая-то игра, но лента стала проворней и уклонялась. Грейвз смотрел, как Криденс пытается её поймать, и улыбается, думая, что все заняты разговорами и не обращают на него внимания.   
Потом он услышал странные тихие звуки. Будто кто-то сдерживал смех. В ателье никого не было, кроме них троих, он сам совершенно точно не смеялся, мсье Ле Папийон был занят списком вещей, оставался только... Криденс?..  
Криденс игрался с портняжной лентой, как ребёнок. Стоял на месте, тыкая в неё пальцем, и еле слышно хихикал.  
\- Мистер Грейвз?.. Что-то ещё?.. - терпеливо спросил мсье Ле Папийон.   
Криденс на мгновение вскинул глаза, испугался, опустил руки по швам. Грейвз понял, что надолго замолчал, заглядевшись на мальчика. Кашлянул.  
\- Да. Ещё три тёплых пижамы, три летних.   
\- Ещё?..  
\- Мелочи. Бельё, платки, носки, пару шарфов...  
\- Мсье Криденс, будьте любезны, поднимите руки, - попросил Ле Папийон, изучая мерки, которые набрасывало перо.   
Грейвз поднялся на ноги, отложив толстый каталог. Обошёл Криденса по кругу, положил ладонь между лопаток:  
\- Выпрямись. Голову выше. Стой прямо...   
Он поправил его позу, будто мальчишка был тренировочным големом, на котором надо было отрабатывать атакующие заклинания. Провёл по плечам, по спине, выравнивая ему осанку. Предвкушая свою награду...  
\- Начнём примерку, - предложил мсье Ле Папийон. Из угла выскользнул занавес и отгородил Криденса от посторонних взглядов.  
\- Раздевайся, - сказал Грейвз, постаравшись, чтобы прозвучало твёрдо.  
\- С-совсем?.. - нерешительно уточнил тот.  
\- Бельё можешь оставить, - разрешил Грейвз, добавив мысленно - "пока".

Мсье Ле Папийон был мастером своего дела. Полотнища ткани летали под его руками, раскраиваясь и собираясь в рубашки и брюки, схваченные на живую нитку. Он дирижировал хлопком, атласом и шерстью, как оркестром.   
\- Мсье Криденс, будьте любезны, - он отправил за занавесь брюки и белую сорочку. - Позвольте взглянуть, верно ли я ухватил суть.  
\- Мне надо это одеть?.. - раздался нерешительный голос.  
\- Надеть, Криденс. Да, и прямо сейчас, - сказал Грейвз, прислушиваясь к шуршанию.   
Когда оно стихло, занавес отдёрнулся. Великий Мерлин... Криденс стоял босиком, в ослепительно белой рубашке и чёрных брюках.   
\- Прошу к зеркалу, - сказал мсье Ле Папийон.  
\- Нет, - велел Грейвз. - Пока никаких зеркал.  
Он расправил рубашку на его плечах, сам заправил её в брюки. Развернул мальчишку, критически осматривая крой.  
\- Здесь немного заузить, - он провёл ладонью по его спине, разглаживая складки, - тут свободнее... рукава чуть короче.   
Это был праздник. Это было лучше, чем Рождество. Он вертел Криденса перед собой, разворачивал ему плечи, поднимал голову за подбородок, проходился ладонью по бёдрам. Каждая новая вещь подгонялась по фигуре сразу же, и он тянул руки, будто чтобы проверить, хорошо ли сидит. Криденс смущённо улыбался, краснел, покусывал нижнюю губу. Глаза у него блестели. Грейвз заставлял его переодеваться, придирчиво и жадно разглядывал, так что Криденс смущался ещё сильнее. Мсье Ле Папийон запаковывал каждую вещь в тонкую хрустящую бумагу и складывал в плоскую коробку. Волшебным образом в неё поместился весь гардероб, вещи с плеча Ньюта отправились туда же, на самое дно.  
\- Мы закончили, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Превосходный выбор. Превосходный! Работать с вами было одно удовольствие, - просиял мсье Ле Папийон.   
Криденс стоял на маленьком подиуме у ростового зеркала и украдкой разглядывал своё отражение, наклонив голову - строгое длинное пальто с тёмно-серым шарфом, угольно-чёрный костюм с жилеткой, галстук, который Грейвз завязал ему вручную.  
\- Мы к вам ещё вернёмся, - сказал тот, выписывая чек.   
\- Непременно! - судя по голосу, портной был счастлив работать не столько из-за получившейся суммы, сколько из-за любви к профессии. - Поймите меня правильно, мсье Грейвз, я обожаю свою работу, но здесь у меня куда меньше заказчиков, чем я рассчитывал. Англичане страшно консервативны. Я с огромным трудом заполучил в клиенты мсье Малфоя, он дал несколько рекомендаций, и с тех пор ко мне потянулись его знакомые... Но мне трудно конкурировать с традициями, - он устало вздохнул.  
\- Мистер Грейвз... - позвал Криденс. Он стоял у полки с шарфами и держал на ладонях один, насыщенного тёмно-зелёного цвета, отливающего в синеву. - Мистер Грейвз... можно я... можно мне...  
Грейвз облокотился на стойку, спрятал улыбку в ладони.  
\- Элегантный выбор, молодой человек! - одобрил мсье Ле Папийон. - Простите, я сам должен был предложить. Это немного дерзко, но уверен, вам будет к лицу.  
\- Примерь, - разрешил Грейвз.   
Криденс стянул с шеи серый, аккуратно сложил его и набросил на плечи зелёный. Ему и правда было к лицу. Благородный тёмный изумруд был недостаточно ярким, чтобы бросить нездоровый отсвет на лицо, но достаточно насыщенным, чтобы разбавить строгую чёрно-белую гамму.  
\- Оставьте себе, - растрогался мсье Ле Папийон. - Это подарок.  
Криденс замялся. Персиваль был уверен - он выбрал шарф, помня о ночном разговоре, и получить его в подарок от портного было очень неловко.  
\- Вы слишком добры, - сказал Грейвз и подвинул к себе уже выписанный чек, готовясь поменять сумму. - Может быть, в другой раз. Итак, сколько вместе с шарфом?..   
Криденс притих, утомлённый событиями и впечатлениями. Он искренне и немного по-детски поблагодарил Грейвза за все подарки. Персиваль поцеловал его в висок, наклонив к себе за затылок, и увёл в маггловский ресторан - он был по горло сыт Диагон-аллеей и её чудесами. За обедом Криденс в основном молчал и тихо улыбался, явно привыкая к новой жизни. Оглядывался всё смелее, сам вспоминал, что нужно держать спину. Грейвз наблюдал за ним и перебирал в голове варианты благодарности, о которой попросит вечером, когда зайдёт, как обычно, поцеловать Криденса перед сном.  
В пять часов к ним присоединился Ньют, и они аппарировали в Гленгори.

\- Окками живут в гнёздах, на свежем воздухе. В комоде ей неудобно. Мы можем сделать ей дом, который ей понравится, - сказал Ньют.  
\- Но мистер Грейвз... - начал Криденс.  
\- Мистер Грейвз - не держатель зверинца, - сказал Персиваль, проходя мимо. - Лучше сделать так, как говорит мистер Саламандер.  
Ньют и Криденс устроились на пледе в саду позади дома. Хоуп порхала над плечом мальчика, радуясь свободе и тихо поскрипывая.   
\- Может быть, мы будем звать друг друга по имени?.. - предложил Ньют в спину Грейвза. - Я чувствую себя неуютно, будто вы сейчас начнёте меня допрашивать.  
Тот остановился, сунув руки в карманы брюк, помедлил и развернулся.  
\- Хорошо. В этом есть смысл, тем более, раз вы будете здесь частым гостем... Ньютон.  
\- Спасибо... Персиваль.  
Грейвз никак не мог понять, откуда между ними берётся эта неприязнь. Видит Мерлин, он не желал парню зла и вообще был благодарен за то, что тот приютил Криденса у себя. Но что-то всё время подтачивало эту благодарность - то ли ревность, то ли зависть...   
Грейвз отошёл от них подальше, сел на скамью у края лужайки, обозначенной изгородью из роз, за которыми давно никто не ухаживал. Они топорщили нестриженые побеги с буро-зелёными листьями, лезли через спинку скамейки. Грейвз положил ногу на ногу, раскрыл на колене "Вредоносные чары" мистера Фламберта.   
Здесь были заклинания, о которых он раньше не слышал. Он не собирался повторять той ошибки, из-за которой он проиграл дуэль Гриндевальду: не сумел вовремя среагировать на незнакомое проклятие. Курс подготовки в Дурмштранге включал такое углублённое изучение Тёмных искусств, какое и не снилось американским аврорам. Секреты школы, конечно, выпытать не у кого, но расширить свои знания, чтобы в следующий раз было чем удивить Гриндевальда - а Грейвз не сомневался в том, что новая встреча обязательно состоится - было необходимо.   
Он вытащил палочку из рукава и углубился в чтение.  
Ньют и Криденс о чём-то болтали - он специально сел так, чтобы не слышать - и возились с какой-то ерундой: один щипал траву под ногами, второй выращивал из одного прутика целое гнездо. Криденс улыбался открыто, не прятал глаза в землю. Ему было легко с Ньютом, он его не боялся. Грейвзу показалось, что в какой-то момент он услышал смех.   
Это совершенно точно была ревность. И чудовищная, злобная зависть. Ему приходилось биться, как рыбе об лёд, чтобы вызвать у мальчишки улыбку - а чёртов Саламандер просто приходил, лыбился своим лягушачьим ртом - и Криденс смеялся. Поди тут не посмейся над такой рожей...  
Это низко, Персиваль. Даже для тебя слишком низко - проезжаться по чужой внешности.   
Он встал, вызвал тренировочного голема. Это была обычная практика в аврорате - отрабатывать заклинания на чучеле. Сверился с книгой, принял стойку. Порепетировал рисунок взмаха. Несколько раз произнёс заклинание, следуя фонетической транскрипции. Язык друидов был чудовищно неблагозвучным, сплошные "д", "тх", "бр" и куча гласных в непривычной последовательности.  
\- Слабра! - выкрикнул Грейвз. Голем дёрнулся на месте, но больше ничего не произошло. Персиваль сунулся в книгу, парящую возле плеча, поправился: - Слаура!  
Земля вокруг голема на мгновение вспучилась и опала. Это точно не было похоже на описанный эффект. Грейвз сосредоточился, чётче выписал вензель:  
\- Слауро!  
Трава взметнулась до колен голема, оплела ноги, надёжно обездвижив чучело. Грейвз довольно усмехнулся, прокрутил палочку в пальцах.   
\- Фините инкататем, - трава исчезла. - Слауро!  
В этот раз вышло с первой попытки. Грейвз повторял заклинание снова и снова, изучая малейшие изменения во взмахе палочки и тоне голоса, которые влияли на результат. Закрыв глаза, старался прочувствовать, как энергия концентрируется в груди, словно огненный шар, выстреливает по руке сквозь палочку. Заклинание было довольно безопасным: даже если промазать, беды не будет.  
Никто никогда не колдовал с закрытыми глазами. Суть магии была в том, чтобы ясно представлять себе результат, а для этого нужна прочная связь с реальностью. Но если намерение чётко, а цель ясна, зрение не так уж и важно.   
В теории.  
Грейвз много лет учился колдовать с закрытыми глазами, но особенных успехов не достиг. Ему удавались только самые простые заклятья - Акцио, Алохомора, Люмос. Что-то посложнее получалось так редко, что можно было списать на удачу.   
Вызубрив обездвиживающее заклинание, Грейвз коротко глянул на Криденса. Тот сидел, подобрав ноги, рядом с круглым гнездом, сплетённым из прутьев и выстланным мхом и травой, и глазел в ответ. Хоуп, попискивая, крутилась у него на коленях.   
Грейвз отвёл взгляд, но в груди потеплело.   
Он набросил на голема простенькие защитные чары, чтобы проверить, как хорошо они отражают новое заклинание. Оказалось - превосходно, если целиться палочкой в противника. Но если направить её в землю, защита не справлялась - стебли травы выстреливали вверх и оплетали ноги, даже если голем подвешивался в метре от земли. Освободиться от обездвиживания можно было, применив любое огненное заклинание - но вряд ли кто-либо в здравом уме стал бы разводить костер у себя в ногах.   
Закончив с практикой, Грейвз уничтожил голема своим любимым способом: короткой и эффектной серией атакующих заклинаний, для интереса даже щиты с него не снял. Когда чучело вспыхнуло изнутри и рассыпалось горсткой пепла, он удовлетворённо улыбнулся.   
Хоуп лежала у Криденса на шее, как ожерелье. Тот чесал её под крыльями и поглядывал в сторону Грейвза. Мистер Саламандер влез в самый центр раскидистого куста шиповника и теперь пристраивал там гнездо. Ветки расступались перед ним, повинуясь мановению палочки, и вплетались в колыбель из прутиков, укрепляя и поддерживая стенки.  
\- ...поэтому ей должно здесь понравиться, - услышал Грейвз, когда подошёл ближе. - Криденс, ты можешь попросить Хоуп попробовать новый дом?..  
Криденс ничего не ответил, он продолжал гладить окками по спинке. Та сама вдруг шевельнулась, лентой стекла по руке и перепорхнула в гнездо. Или, может быть, не сама... Криденс присел рядом с ней на корточки. Хоуп свилась в клубок, пометалась из стороны в сторону, исследуя новую территорию, вернулась к руке, клюнула в палец и успокоилась.   
\- Ужин через пятнадцать минут, - напомнил Грейвз. Криденс вздрогнул от неожиданности, вскочил.  
\- Да, сэр. Я помню, сэр, - торопливо сказал он, опустив голову.  
Грейвз хмыкнул, отвёл взгляд. Ньют будет для Криденса другом, с которым можно подурачиться и посмеяться, а ты, старый пень - воспитателем-сластолюбцем. Ньюту он будет рассказывать свои тайны, потому что Ньют добрый, а на тебя будет бояться даже глаза поднять. Так всё и будет.  
\- Вы останетесь на ужин, Ньютон? - спросил Грейвз, глядя в сторону.   
\- А вы приглашаете?.. - настороженно спросил тот.  
\- Криденсу нравится ваше общество, - Грейвз пожал плечами, будто это что-то должно было объяснить. - А я обещал, что вы будете видеться.  
Он хлопнул себя по бедру томиком "Вредоносных чар", развернулся и направился к дому.   
Ньют нагнал его у самых дверей.  
\- Персиваль... Можно вас на пару слов?  
\- Не стесняйтесь, - тот остановился.   
Криденс остался стоять возле куста шиповника, как истукан.  
\- Я должен извиниться, - сказал Ньют и виновато улыбнулся. - У меня сложилось о вас неверное впечатление. Я был уверен, что вы не справитесь с мальчиком, но... - он поднял руку, взъерошил рыжие волосы на затылке. - Он провёл с вами меньше недели, и совершенно изменился. Он улыбается. Он начал говорить.   
\- Вы мне льстите, - недружелюбно сказал Грейвз, глядя, как Кридес стоит на одном месте без движения, опустив руки.   
\- Персиваль, он прожил у меня два месяца, - настойчиво сказал Ньют, заглядывая ему в лицо. - Когда я пытался с ним разговаривать, он отвечал "да", "нет" или молчал. Он не задавал мне вопросов. Он ничего не хотел. Как вам удалось найти подход?..  
\- Может, вы просто хорошо подготовили почву? - Грейвз пожал плечами. Криденс всё ещё стоял, будто ждал приказа сойти с места.   
\- Вы же помните, каким застали его у меня. Единственное, что он делал самостоятельно - играл с Хоуп. Он не хотел выходить из чемодана, как я ни уговаривал. А с вами он провел в городе целый день! Как вы это сделали, Персиваль?..   
\- Я не уговаривал, - ответил тот. - Просто велел пойти со мной.   
Ньют покачал головой, что-то обдумывая, нахмурился  
\- Знаете, когда вы заявили, что будете решать за него... я не думал, что вы будете решать... так.   
\- Благодарю.   
\- Нет, это... я вас благодарю, - удивлённо сказал Ньют. - Я думал, его придётся спасать от вас, а ему здесь нравится.   
\- Вы ему тоже нравитесь, - сказал Грейвз. Криденс наконец поднял голову и пошевелился, и Персиваль смог выдохнуть и отвести взгляд. - Он скучал. Может быть, вы будете приходить регулярно? Скажем, по средам и субботам?   
\- Я... с огромным удовольствием! - широко улыбнулся Ньют. 

Поначалу за ужином было неловко. Старый дом поскрипывал, вздыхал, щёлкал оконными рамами. Часы на каминной полке тикали так громко, что казалось, "тик-так" раздаётся прямо в голове. Грейвз уже привык к тому, что за столом они с Криденсом продолжали игру, придуманную в первый же день, но начинать её сейчас и втягивать в неё Ньюта ему совершенно не хотелось.   
Это было только для него и Криденса.  
Кстати.  
\- Вы переписываетесь с Тиной?.. - спросил Грейвз, нарушая молчание.   
Обычно они с Криденсом сидели друг напротив друга за овальным столом, но сейчас напротив Криденса сидел Ньют, а Персиваль занимал место хозяина дома.   
\- С мисс Голдштейн?.. - переспросил Ньют, немного смущаясь под испытующим взглядом. - Да, мы... поддерживаем связь.  
\- Не могли бы вы в следующем письме попросить её узнать о судьбе Модести?..  
Криденс поднял голову от тарелки и растерянно глянул на Грейвза.  
\- Конечно, а... кто это?.. - уточнил Ньют.  
\- Модести Бэрбоун, сестра Криденса. Такая же приёмная, как и он. Она пропала. Возможно, Тина могла бы навести справки в приютах.  
\- Она тоже волшебница?  
\- Я не знаю. Вряд ли.  
\- У Модести под кроватью была волшебная палочка, - тихо сказал Криденс. - Я нашёл, а Мэри Лу сломала её. Она подумала, что это моя. Хотела наказать меня... и я ужасно разозлился... Я сам наказал её.  
Грейвз замер. Этой истории он ещё не слышал.  
\- У твоей сестры была волшебная палочка?.. - переспросил он. - Ты знаешь, откуда она взялась?..  
\- Модести сказала, это просто игрушка...  
\- Это не могла быть её настоящая палочка, - уверенно сказал Грейвз. - Их нельзя получить легально до поступления в Ильверморни. Но она могла быть чья-то... Напишите Тине, пусть пороется в вещдоках вторых салемцев. Сломанную волшебную палочку мои люди бы не пропустили.  
\- Это поможет отыскать Модести?.. - с надеждой спросил Криденс.  
\- Если палочка настоящая - можно узнать, кто владел разрешением, - сказал Грейвз. - Найти этого человека и узнать, как он связан с Модести. Может быть, она сбежала к нему?... Или к ней.  
\- Было бы здорово, если бы Модести попала к доброй волшебнице, - сказал Криденс.  
\- Я пришлю сову, как только что-то узнаю, - решил Ньют.  
\- Сову, - с некоторой обречённостью повторил Грейвз. - Только не говорите мне, что у вас нет других средств связи.   
Тот покачал головой и виновато улыбнулся.  
\- То есть, мне придётся завести сову, если я хочу поддерживать связь с миром, - уточнил Грейвз. Криденс посмотрел на него исподлобья и совсем чуть-чуть поднял уголки губ вверх.  
\- Я видел, что совы продаются на Диагон-аллее, сэр, - сказал он.  
\- Ладно, - смирился Грейвз. - Ньютон, расскажете мне потом, как с ними обращаться.   
\- Я умею... сэр, - торопливо сказал Криденс и стрельнул глазами в Ньюта. - У... у мистера...  
\- Мы же договорились, что ты зовёшь меня Ньют, - вставил тот.  
\- У Ньюта есть сова. Её зовут Дождик, - быстро сказал Криденс. - Я кормил её мышами... и менял ей воду...  
\- А мышей ты ей тоже сам ловил?.. - вздохнул Грейвз.  
\- Совы могут сами искать себе пропитание, если иногда выпускать их на волю, - сказал Ньют. - И я могу одолжить вам пару мышеловок.  
\- У меня в доме нет мышей, - раздраженно сказал Грейвз.  
\- Я могу принести пару, - невинно предложил Ньют. - Они очень быстро размножаются. Через пару недель...  
Грейвз бросил вилку и рассмеялся. Хотелось, конечно, выгнать обоих любителей волшебных тварей взашей, но приходилось смеяться. Обскур, окками, сова, мыши... Павлина, павлина ещё заведи для полного счастья!..   
\- Да, вы правы, одной совы не хватит, чтобы контролировать поголовье мышей, - Ньют рассмеялся своим мыслям. - Но Хоуп тоже будет на них охотиться, а вдвоём они справятся.  
Криденс переводил взгляд с одного на другого, явно не вполне понимая причину веселья, но тоже улыбался.  
\- Знаете, Ньютон, - сказал Грейвз, отсмеявшись, - скажите, а есть полный список живности, которую необходимо держать в доме приличному английскому чародею?.. Кто ещё мне потребуется?.. Олень?.. Волк?.. Выводок белок?..   
\- Белки у вас уже есть, - тот кивнул за окно, - я заметил дупло там, на дубе.   
\- Надеюсь, для них мне не понадобится разводить каких-нибудь сверчков?..  
\- Хоуп любит сверчков, - вставил Криденс и явно не понял, почему Грейвз расхохотался ещё раз. 

Вечером Грейвз зашёл к нему перед сном. Криденс лежал в постели и ждал, из-под подушки торчала рукоять волшебной палочки. Персиваль сел на край постели. Пожалуй, следовало подвести итоги этого долгого дня, но в голову не приходило никаких нужных слов.   
Криденс осторожно высунул руку из-под одеяла, взял Грейвза за пальцы и потянул к себе, прижался к его ладони горячей щекой.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - прошептал он. - Когда я мечтал, что вы заберёте меня к волшебникам, я не думал, что это будет... так. Что вы будете так добры...  
\- Я делаю это, потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты научился владеть своей силой, - сказал Грейвз. - Сейчас я помогаю тебе, а потом ты сделаешь кое-что для меня. Это честная сделка.  
\- Что мне надо будет сделать?.. - Криденс поднял глаза. Ресницы у него были густыми и такими пушистыми, что казалось - глаза подведены чёрным.  
\- Это будет не скоро... я надеюсь. После того, как ты как следует научишься колдовать. Я хочу вернуться в Америку.   
\- Вы не можете вернуться сейчас?..  
\- Нет, - хмуро сказал он. - Мне не с чем возвращаться. Я сбежавший преступник, все считают, что я помогал Гриндевальду.  
\- Но ведь это не так!..  
\- Это не так, - подтвердил Грейвз. - Но я не могу это доказать. Против меня закон... и много людей.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я помог доказать вашу невиновность?..  
\- Нет, - Грейвз опасно улыбнулся. - Невиновность уже мало что изменит, даже если я её докажу. Я вернусь не для того, чтобы оправдываться, а чтобы забрать всё то, что у меня отняли. И наказать тех, кто был в этом замешан.  
\- Вы хотите их убить?.. - тихо спросил Криденс.  
\- Хочу... но не стану, если будет другой выход. Меня вполне устроит справедливый суд над теми, кто на самом деле помогал Гриндевальду.  
Криденс тихонько выдохнул.  
\- А вы уже... убивали людей?.. - спросил он.  
\- Да. И не только людей. Гоблинов... чудовищ.  
\- Вы убивали чудовищ?.. Таких, как... я?..  
\- Ты не чудовище, Криденс, - Грейвз положил ему руку на голову. - Ты мальчик, которому запрещали быть собой. Ты волшебник.  
\- Но я убивал тех, на кого сильно злился...  
\- Это не совсем так. Убивал не ты. Убивала сила внутри тебя. А она появилась от того, что тебе долгое время было очень больно и очень страшно. Она часть тебя, но она не весь ты.  
\- Но она убивала потому, что я злился на тех людей... На человека, который назвал меня психом... На Мэри Лу...  
\- Я не говорю, что ты полностью невиновен, - спокойно сказал Грейвз. - Я говорю о том, что ты не мог контролировать эту силу. Ты стал обскуром не по своей воле, а потому, что твоя жизнь была невыносима. Закон называет это "смягчающими обстоятельствами". Отчасти ты виноват в том, что погибли люди, но знаешь, кто виноват в первую очередь?..  
\- Кто?.. - шепотом спросил Криденс.  
\- Обстоятельства, которые лишили тебя родителей. Обстоятельства, которые привели тебя к Мэри Лу. И Мэри Лу, которая ненавидела магию. Ты виноват в последнюю очередь.  
\- Вы правда так думаете?.. - с надеждой прошептал тот.  
\- Я убеждён в этом.  
Грейвз наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб.  
\- Сэр, я... я могу что-то сделать для вас?.. - нерешительно спросил Криденс.  
\- В другой раз, мой мальчик. Сегодня просто выспись... для меня.


End file.
